A Life with You
by xDarkxKurokox
Summary: AU. Uzumaki Kushina was the last of her clan. Scarred and broken she found herself living and trying to fit in a new village. Namikaze Minato, the village prodigy. Two different people, two different lives. But when their worlds collide, can He be the one to finally heal and turn Her life upside down? A story about Healing and Love, as they walk the path to become a true Ninja.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first attempt on writing a Naruto Fanfic. So I'm still adjusting to this new fandom.**

**Just a heads up though. This story is AU meaning it will be very different from the canon plot and timeline.**

**I just figured that since this is a fanfiction, I can do whatever I want with my story without taking into consideration that I'm changing too much from the canon story.**

**So if you guys don't like reading AU, I suggest that you don't read my story.**

**Warning (s):** AU

**UnBeta-ed**

**Characters will be portrayed very differently.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belong to its rightful owners. I am only practicing my right to use and exploit the characters to my own DISCRETION in my FANFIC.**

**I hope that everyone who is a fellow fan of this series enjoy this!**

Speaking / Dialogue

**Jutsus / Techniques**

_Flashbacks_

_**Bijuu Speaking**_

…

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

"No! Please! Let me go!" screamed a little girl not older than five as she desperately tried to struggle against a burly man who is grabbing her arm.

"Stop! Let me go!" She screamed again, this time she tried to claw the man's hand from her arm but to no avail. The little girl continued to scream, her long crimson hair already matte with blood and in sweaty clumps.

"Shut your mouth girly. If you want to live longer." The man growled before backhanding the little girl, sending her small body to the wall where it collided with a loud 'crack'.

Pain exploded from behind her head and whole body, she felt lightheaded and close to unconsciousness. If it wasn't for her kekkei genkai she might not be able to move. But it didn't stop the pain.

Shaking, the little girl slid down to the floor. Her crimson hair covering half of her face as she looked up to the man. "W-why? W-why are you doing t-this?" her voice shook from fear and pain, he couldn't see anything. Her eyes were blocked by a piece of cloth. "Why?" she mumbled, curling her bounded legs closer to her chest. She didn't understand why she was taken. She didn't do anything wrong right? The little girl thought. Was playing with the other kids outside her clan's walls wrong? There's nothing wrong with playing right? So why?

"Because…" the same man mulled, as he walked closer to the fallen girl and yanked her back up to her feet. He grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks. Strong stench of alcohol invaded the girl's nostril as he fought the urge to retch.

"Our leader wants you Girl. Kumo has a bone to pick with your pathetic excuse of a father and your little village."

Kumo!

"I don't want to go with you! I want my mom! Let me go!" the little screamed and kicked and struggled ignoring the shearing pain on her throat. She was scared, very scared and the very thought of being separated from her family just fuelled the negative emotion.

"Who said we're going to take you to our leader?" She screamed in pain as another strong blow connected on her small torso. Bile started to rise up from her mouth making her cough harshly. Shutting her eyes behind her blindfold, tears flowed staining the cloth as it runs down to her severely bruised face. She wondered if she will ever see her parents again. Muttering a small prayer her mother taught her, the little girl found herself accepting her cruel fate.

Picking up a kunai from his pocket, the now identified Kumo ninja held the little girl by her crimson hair and pressed the kunai on her chest. "Say goodbye little girl, you won't be seeing your parents anymore in the afterlife."

The little girl for the last time tried to struggle but couldn't. She was too weak and tired to even claw herself out. Then suddenly a sharp pain exploded on her chest area and she screamed.

"Aaahhh!"

And then it was darkness.

…

* * *

"Ahhh!" A little girl with crimson colored hair bolted up from her bed screaming, grasping her chest as she desperately try to catch her breath. Switching on her bedside lamp, amethyst eyes scan the four corners of the room anxiously. Seeing that there was no present danger, she slowly tried to regulate her breathing to a normal pace. She sighed before she covered her sweaty face with her hands.

Sweat rolled down the side of her face as she tries to regain her composure, trembling hands fell limply on her sides as she clutched the blanket like it was her lifeline.

"It's that dream again." The girl mumbled, her eyes squeezed shut trying to flush out all the images inside her head. The dream can never feel so realistic, it's like that night was happening all over again, and her body let out an involuntary shiver at the memory of that dreaded night.

"KUSHINA!" a loud cry echoed along the house's corridors before a woman barrelled inside the little girl's room with only her night gown and robe on and was panting. Her pale blonde locks hang freely over her beautiful face down to her shoulder. Amber eyes laced with heavy worry and concern met little Kushina's dead ones.

"Tsunade oba-sama… I…" Kushina stuttered, before she quickly looked away from the latter.

Tsunade sighed as she slowly walked closer to the young redhead's bed and slipping right next to her. She quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's body and held her protectively.

"Shhss.. It's alright. Calm now my child." Tsunade soothed. She knew very what brought this on. It was the same dream from 2 years ago. And she can't help but feel useless because she can't do anything to help the little girl in her arms right now.

Kushina nodded under the arms of Tsunade. But the fear and anxiety never left her, she desperately wanted cry right now but she can't seem to do so. She just felt empty. Ever since that day, she can never express her feelings anymore, or even feel neither any pain nor anything remotely similar to it.

"I'm sorry Oba-sama, I woke you up." Kushina mumbled as she pulled away from Tsunade's arms, her eyes casted downwards completely avoiding Tsunade's concerned look.

Tsunade again sighed, it pained her to see her niece like this—so cold and broken. If only she could turn back the time and change it she would have done it.

"Nonsense Kushina, It's alright." Tsunade tilted Kushina's little chin upward. A small reassuring smile graced her lips before she pressed her lips against Kushina's forehead.

Kushina only nodded before mumbling a soft sorry to the older woman.

…

* * *

"Get some sleep now Kushina, we have a long day tomorrow." Tsunade said, tucking the young redhead on her bed once more before she pulled her blanket up to her chin.

"Do we really have to move?" Kushina asked.

"Yes Kushina, We have to." Tsunade replied. But the look of uncertain on Kushina's face did not go unnoticed by the slug sannin. "Don't worry, you'll fit into my village well." She leaned closer to Kushina and again placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Now rest." And with that Tsunade was gone.

Kushina sighed as she stared at her room's white ceiling. Will she really fit in with her Aunt's village? A big part of her doubts it. But she can't do anything about it now. Slowly she closed her eyes and mumbled a prayer while hoping that tomorrow is going to be better than that day.

"I wonder if there are other redhead's in Konoha?"

* * *

**And prologue done! What do you guys think? It's a little short I know but it's still the prologue so yeh. This idea of a story just popped in my mind just recently and I can't help but put this into words and now a story. I would love to know what you guys think about this, it would help me know if this story is worth continuing in here or not.**

**And as I have said before, this story is AU. And of course you have already seen my characters. Though this story will be very different, I'm keeping some of the canon story's element in here. The pace of this story will be a little fast on the first chapters if I decide to continue this until I reached a certain part of the story.**

**Note: Kushina is portrayed very differently in this story as well as some of the other characters that I'm going to put in here. So I hope that cleared out any possible questions you guys have. But feel free to ask me about the story via review or PM. I'll gladly answer it as long as it won't spoil anything in the story :3**

**Anyways. I hope you all like my first Naruto Fic. I'll update the next chapter maybe tomorrow. We'll see.**  
**Please review!**

**-tenshi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back. I wasn't able to update sooner as I wanted to because I had my exams. Dreadful things. Then there's the Typhoon rammasun that hit our region pretty badly. But it's over now, so here I am with a new chapter.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read, followed, favored and reviewed this little story of mine. To be honest I'm not expecting any feedback about my story but you guys did! Thank you!**

**Warning (s): AU**  
**UnBeta-ed**  
**OOC characters**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS. I AM ONLY PRACTICING MY RIGHT TO USE AND EXPLOIT THE CHARACTERS TO MY OWN DISCRETION IN MY FANFIC.**

I hope that everyone who is a fellow fan of this pairing enjoy this!

Speaking/Talking  
**Jutsus/Techniques****  
**_Flashbacks/Thoughts  
_**Bjiuu Speaking  
**_**Summons/Bijuu Thinking**_

…

* * *

**Chapter 2: Konoha**

**Somewhere in Hi no Kuni**

* * *

"That should take care of it."

Kushina stared at her aunt skeptically. She didn't know what happened but it was really unusual. They were already on their way to Konoha when Tsunade stopped. She bit her finger and drew blood, did some hand signs and slammed her hand on the ground. Intricate seat writings then immediately appeared on the ground followed by a small explosion.

She didn't know what happened next after than since it was really fast. All she knows that her Aunt gave something to this small animal, a slug probably and it poof away just as quick. She knew of course about her aunt's title as the Slug Princess and one of the Three Sannins, but never did she saw her do any summoning before. And to say that she was very surprised and amazed at the same time.

"Come along Kushina-chan. We still have a day of traveling before we reach Konoha."

Kushina snapped herself from her inner musings and jogged to Tsunade to catch up. Though she couldn't help but wonder, why did Tsunade summoned a slug?

…

* * *

**Konohagure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**  
**Hokage Building**

* * *

…

"Sensei you called?"

A man around his mid-twenties with long silver white hair asked. He wore white robes, a standard shinobi pants and a red haori. He also wore a metal headgear that has the kanji for 'oil' engraved on it. His eyes also have red lines running from below his lids down to the middle of his cheeks.

This man is no other than Jiraiya of the Sannin, also known as the legendary toad sage of Konoha.

Puffs of tobacco smoke greeted the toad sage's nostrils making him scrunch his nose slightly at the smell. He'll never get used to the smell of burning tobacco even after all these years. Jumping from his position on the window pane, he settled himself down in front of a table where a man sat behind.

The same man wore traditional robes of white and red and a triangular shaped hat with the same color and has a the kanji of 'fire' printed on the center piece.

"Ah Jiraiya just in time."

The older man replied, before huffing in yet another mouthful of tobacco smoke from his pipe and blowing it away from Jiraiya. This man is the current leader of Konohagure no Sato; Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"I just received this letter earlier today."

The kage said, fishing out a small sealed scroll from his desk giving it to Jiraiya. Jiraiya eyed the scroll with slight interest.

"What's so special about this scroll?" he asked. "It looks like a normal sealed scroll to me."

Hiruzen shook his head and stared blankly at his former student.

"It might look like a normal sealed scroll to you. But that scroll actually came to me through a slug summon…" he paused. "Tsunade's slug summon to be exact."

It only took those words for Jiraiya to practically rip the poor scroll from it's seal while mumbling about senile old Hokages no telling him in the first place.

"Are you sure Sensei?" Jiraiya asked as he laid the scroll on top of the Hokage's desk prepared to release its seal. He didn't want to take any chances. They have been looking for the Slug princess for years now. And so far they have no such luck, like she just disappeared in thin air. Even with the help of Jiraiya's steadily growing spy network all efforts was futile.

Hiruzen smiled before nodding to Jiraiya, giving the latter the silent permission that he's been waiting for. The kage didn't need to be excited about the scroll, since he already read it when it first arrived to him. Though the scroll was a peculiar one, after he read it wounded itself once again and a new seal appeared. A scroll perks perhaps?

Jiraiya then raised his right hand and formed a half ram seal and cried out a quick '**Kai' **. Successfully releasing the seal from the scroll.

The Toad sage then quickly read the message, his eyes immediately growing in size by each sentence that he read. He snapped his eyes away from the scroll and stared wide eyed at Hiruzen.

"I do not see nor have any reason to doubt the message in the scroll Jiraiya."

Then a full blown grin appeared on Jiraiya's face. He couldn't believe it! Tsunade's finally coming back. The mere fact of it brought his already wide smile wider if possible. Beaming at his old sensei, Jiraiya resealed the scroll and sat back down.

"Sensei… Tsunade's finally coming home."

Though none of them noticed the small detail at the end of the letter, a small amateur mistake? Well they will just about it themselves in a short while.

…

* * *

**Somewhere near the Village gates**

* * *

Two hooded figures walked stood side by side as the stared at the gigantic walls of Konoha. Both have different thoughts running in their mind as they continued their trek to the village gates itself.

Tsunade has mixed feeling with her returning to the village. She had lost everything in this place. His little brother, Nawaki and her lover, Dan. The only thing that was holding her in this village was the little girl named Shizune who happened to be Dan's niece. But besides her, she doesn't have any more ties with the village.

But now…

Tsunade glanced down at the little girl holding onto her hand. This little girl just succeeded in turning her near wasted life upside down. And she's not gonna complain about it.

Kushina on the other hand stared in awe and amazement at the gates of the Konoha. The walls speak to her in so many ways. Small cracks and smudges of dirt were signs of war and how the wall had done its job in protecting its village after two shinobi wars. To her it was beautiful, majestic and powerful. She had never seen such walls before. Back in Whirlpool, they didn't need to build walls like this because the country itself was blessed with natural defenses. And top seal masters had erected almost indestructible seal barriers around the villages.

Her small almost non-existent smile wavered at the memory of her old home. It brought a pang in her chest and tears in her eyes, but she swallowed it back up. Konoha is supposed to be her new home. But she'll be honest. She's not even sure about the 'home' part just yet.

"It's going to be alright Kushi-chan. What did I tell you? You'll fit in the village in no time."

Tsunade reassured, not failing to notice the slight discomfort that Kushina was feeling as faint as it was. Kushina's dull amethyst eyes look up to Tsunade's amber ones in contempt before she nod. A small smile once again appeared on the little girl's lips much to Tsunade's delight. She hoped to see more of those smiles from Kushina, they were small yes, but it's a start.

And now with Kushina in Konoha with her, maybe the little girl cam finally start to heal. Just like how Kushina healed Tsunade.

…

* * *

"For the last time Jiraiya, will you stop pacing around?" Hiruzen sighed; feeling tired all of the sudden. He's been watching his former student pace around like a father waiting for his child to be born.

Jiraiya stopped and turned to his sensei, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hiruzen rubbed his temples before huffing yet another mouthful of tobacco smoke from his pipe.

"I know you're excited Jiraiya. But please stop pacing around. You're making this old man dizzy."

"You're not that old sensei." A voice called out from behind the two men. Both quickly turned around to see a smiling Tsunade standing near the door of the office with a little girl clutching her hand.

"Tsunade…"

"Tsunade-hime…"

Kushina watched as the three adults greeted each other, there were hugs and pleasantries shared. Then that the man wearing robes looked at her in both mixture of surprise and confusion before changing it to a grandfatherly smile. She didn't mind it too much since it's supposed to happen one way or another. Though she did notice how different the way the other man (the one with white hair) interacts with her aunt. Well both of them. The look on the man's eyes as he stared at Tsunade kinda reminds her on how his father would look at her mother. It brought yet another stinging pain in her chest.

"It's really good to see you again Tsunade. You literally disappeared on our radar where were you? Even our village intelligence cannot find a single trace of your whereabouts." Hiruzen asked, sparing Kushina yet another sideways glance before looking right back up to Tsunade.

"Yeah! And whose kid is this little girl?" Jiraiya piped, he stared at Kushina for a bit before his face contorted into something akin to horror or surprise.

"Don't tell me she's your daughter-!" Jiraiya yelled but was cut off by a chakra infused fist to his head sending him crashing to the floor crying anime tears.

Kushina blinked.

"It's not what you think! Kushi-chan is not my daughter" Tsunade bellowed, grabbing the poor little redhead to a hug crushing her between Tsunade's well-developed assets. Much to Jiraiya's envy.

Tsunade sighed before letting for Kushina who didn't even look winded after being crushed betwee her aunt's enormous tits. "Well if you really want to know the whole story. I suggest that we all sit down. This is a long one."

Hiruzen and Jiraiya who just picked himself up from the floor, looked at each other before both grabbing a seat and look expectant to Tsunade's tale.

"It all started after the second shinobi war…"

…

* * *

"So you're saying is that after you left the village years ago, you just wandered around the elemental nations?" Hiruzen inquired.

Tsunade nodded before continuing her story.

"Yes, then just a couple of years back I found myself on the island country of Whirlpool. It was beautiful country sensei. No wonder Iwa and Kumo has been fighting tooth and nail to conquer it. I stayed there for a couple of years working as medic to all shinobi and civilians who were injured suring the never ending skirmishes from both Iwa and Kumo. It's very unfortunate that the great country of Whirlpool succumbed to its invaders not too long ago."

This made the quite Kushina squirm in her seat as memories of her former home, so great and powerful fall.

"Whirlpool huh? Damn Kumo and Iwa for destroying it. I'm very surprised that Konoha didn't retaliate after that event. After all, Konoha and Whirlpool has been allies since the formation of the Shinobi countries during the reign of Senju Hashirama."

"I arrived at Whirlpool during the heat of the war. There I met the royal family that governs the country, my close relatives in fact. *I met my mother, Uzumaki Mito's older brother who is the daimyo of the land and his family. And this little girl…" Tsunade motioned Kushina to scoot closer to her, who in return clings to Tsunade's robe tightly no doubt haunted by the memories of her land.

"This little girl is the last remaining member of the Uzumaki royal blood, the youngest daughter of the late Whirlpool Daimyo; Uzumaki Kushina."

Both Jiraiya and Hiruzen couldn't believe what they just heard. It was unbelievable! Tsunade who was missing for years were in Whirlpool all along! And she had brought back the last remaining bearer of the Uzumaki Royal Blood and bloodline. It was difficult to digest after all the information that was given to both of them. Hiruzen being the first one to regain his composure looked at Tsunade and Kushina.

"This is very unexpected development Tsunade. We were told that the royal family of Whirlpool has been massacred with no survivors."

Tsunade nodded, stealing a glance at Kushina before pinching a pressure point near her neck, knocking the redhead off. "Sleep Kushina. You don't need to hear this again." She whispered.

"That is correct, the royal family is no more but not Kushina. I found her critically injured after the alleged Uzumaki Massacre. Turns out my uncle Uzumaki Kiyo managed to save her before the invaders managed to kill her along with her family." Tsunade said, her voice shook from both anger and sympathy to Iwa/Kumo and Kushina respectively. Tsunade decided to omit all the other hardship the little girl sleeping on her shoulder had endured. Her sensei and teammate doesn't need to hear this—yet.

Jiraiya was silent, while Hiruzen has a contemplating look on his face. He was sure that Tsunade was not telling them everything, omitting information about the Uzumaki princess, but decided not to pry. Tsunade would surely tell them in time.

"I understand. One question though. Does Kushina possess the rare bloodline exclusive only to the Uzumaki clan?" Hiruzen asked, needing the confirmation before he makes his decision to the little girl's fate.

"Yes. Kushina does possess her clan's bloodline. But promise me sensei… Jiraiya." Her eyes settled on the toad sage. "I don't want anyone except you two to know about her bloodline nor her true heritage. This little girl has suffered long enough and I don't want any greedy members of this village salivating on her abilities." Her thoughts wandered over to a certain war hawk; Shimura Danzo.

"I understand. It's a good thing that I had Jiraiya put up seals around this room to avoid any eavesdropper." Hizuren smiled at the slumbering princess. "You don't have to worry. Her secret is safe with us."

"You bet on it!"

Tsunade smiled.

…

* * *

"So what are your plans now Tsunade-hime?" Jiraiya asked, as the three of them; him, Tsunade and Kushina made their way to the Senju Compound where Tsunade will be staying again.

"I'll stand by my decisions Jiraiya. Kushina's heritage and abilities will be kept a secret from this village. She might not look like it, but this little girl has endless potential in her. She already has ninja training received from her parents and of course from me."

"You're going to enroll her to Academy then?"

Tsunade pursed her lips into a thin line in thought. She had yet to think about this one. One part of her didn't want to bring Kushina—her last remaining blood relative to bloody world of Ninja despite the peaceful times that they were living in. She had lost so much and she didn't want to risk Kushina's life any more than it is. But another part of her wanted to, enrolling her to the Academy means that she can further learn how to protect herself when she's not around, create bonds, make friends and heal. But then again it's too early to be thinking about this. She can't make the decisions herself, Kushina is a matured child. She will have to run this with Kushina to see what her decision will be and to be honest, she's not looking forward to it.

"I'm still thinking about it." She sighed. "Too early to be thinking about it."

"But for now, Kushina will be living with me. I'll be filing the adoption papers tomorrows so the wretched civilian council won't have anything to say about Kushina's arrival in this village."

Jiraiya nodded. Without another word, they continued their trek to the Senju compound.

…

* * *

_Her body felt warm and light. Yet she still can't see anything in the dark. Willing herself to open her eyes. Kushina found herself regretting her decision immediately. Blood was everywhere, her clothes, the walls, the floor. Shaking, she looked down to her body and found a large gash on her shoulder, yet she didn't feel any pain—yet._

_And then she saw it. There it was, the body of the Kumo ninja lying face down on the floor, drowning in his own blood. Did she do all of this? _

_Golden chains were pierced on the dead ninja's back and one on his neck. _

_Golden chains! Just like what she usually saw with her father whenever he was training. Though his were blue in color, it was still the same. Could it be that she finally awakened her kekkei genkai?_

_Kushina's knees buckled as he collapsed on the floor in pain. Her brain finally realizing the state of her body is in. The golden chains removed itself from the ninja's corpse and dropped limply on the floor. Kushina grabbed her injured shoulder and sobbed. _

"_KUSHINA! KUSHINA!"_

_She could recognize that voice. With her all her might, she stood up only to fail miserably. Pain wracked her little body as she crawled away. _

"_Otou-sama…" she whispered. Black dots littered her vision as she fought to keep herself awake with all the energy she had left. _

"_Kushina!" the voiced called out as Kushina finally saw his father's face before she was again claimed by darkness._

"_KUSHINA!"_

* * *

***I'm skipping one generation in this story. So Tsunade is Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito's child. Not grandchild. **

**Okay! So chapter is done! Wow that took everything. I had to rewrite this for like three time from scratch, because after the typhoon there was a power outage and lack of internet connection and boom my files that usually had the auto-save function didn't work so yeh. Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been very busy with RL and all the rehabilitation stuff that we need to with out place. Not to mention exams and shit. **

**But I'm hoping that I can update the next one soon! I already written it on paper and all I need to do is type it in. Pray to God that I will be able to find the time to do that!**

**So what do you think about that chapter! Pretty far off from the canon plot right? I warned you this is a massive AU story! So yeh. If that didn't turn you off please tell me what do you think about this chapter. I need to know if this story is worth continuing or not! **

**Thank you!**

**Review?**

**-tenshi **


End file.
